drabbles
by BBC-fixed
Summary: drabbles based on headcanons
1. he's not like that

Starfleet was many things, an efficient military, steadfast protectors and scientifically full of curiosity. It was also the fastest biggest rumour mill in the entire quadrant, a officer told their friend, who told a friend, who told a lover, who told an cadet and then it was a free for all of make believe and snippets of truth. Kirk would know, since that was how he had become the 'lady killer' the man who could have a woman in a blink of an eye, or discard her in the same breath he used to kiss her. He and those who were close enough to him knew it was false, he hadn't had a partner in over a year (until Spock that is) and if he was flirting for a mission it was all fake charm and using his smile.

Unfortunately once something enters the rumour mill it tends to grow out of control and is almost impossible to stop, the press would snag on to anything he did and make a credit exaggerating it for the public. Mostly Kirk didn't let it annoy him, it wasn't too close to home for him since his crew knew it wasn't true. It had never bothered him until Space Station 'Gamma 12 (Rupollan)' where on shore leave, sitting in the mess with Spock and Bones he had heard someone say "who do you think he's with? Bet you a credit it's the doctor" "what no no! It's obviously the Vulcan, I've heard he broke protocol for him" "wow that's a big thing to do for a fling"

Suddenly his coffee didn't seem so appetising, and Bones and Spock teasing didn't sound as hilarious. As he drank what was left of his coffee he wondered just how many people assumed he wasn't serious about Spock, did his crew? He knew the higher up crew members knew him well enough, but the ensigns? The ones he didn't see often? Did they think he was just using Spock? Did Spock doubt for a moment that he was what they said he was? A serial dater with no compassion?

Sliding closer to Spock he gently pressed his thigh against Spocks, nothing showy nothing that would startle him, just a soft pressure to remind him he was there. He was staring so hard into his empty cup he missed the look that flickered between Bones and Spock, too caught up in half listening to the betting going on in the distance that he missed them stop talking to each other. Then he was shocked out of his own thoughts by Spock dragging a finger down his knuckles "Jim, they are insubordinate and highly misinformed about your character" he said quietly and in his "I'm right" voice. "Yeah Jim can't let some snivelling cadets get on your nerves, we all know you're sweet on Spock, it's sickening honestly how much you like him" Bones said, his gruff tone belied by his soft blue eyes and the light tap of his boot against Jims.

"yeah your right" Jim replied smiling, betting cadets far from his mind "do you wanna go see the movie playing in the rec room? I hear it's actually pretty good!" he continued standing up and taking Bones and Spocks plates and his cup to the replicator. He never knew that the cadets ran out of the room when faced with twin glares. 


	2. cuddles

Looking down at the boarding ship Jadzia took in a shaky breath, she had expected this, had known Lenara wouldn't give up everything for her. Still it hurt to see her look up one last time before leaving forever, touching her lips she wondered if Benjamin would be up for a game of chess, or baseball or anything that took her mind off their last kiss, of holding Lenara and wishing beyond hope.

She started off to Benjamins quarters not hearing any of the background noise that normally filled her ears, not noticing the worried look of Julian as she passed the replicators. Once at his door she pushed the door chime hoping he'd let her in before her tears fell. Benjamin as always didn't let her down, he opened the door took one look at her and beckoned her forward into a hug. Somehow they ended up on his sofa, her cradled into his chest, his arms around her shoulders muttering soothing nothings into her hair.

"It hurts" she choked out past her tears, and she felt his arms tighten felt him frown into her hair. "I know" he said after a few minutes, her tears had turned silent "I know Jadzia, and it's going to hurt for a while, I wish it wouldn't. I wish she had stayed. That you were happy." they were truths, softly spoken and gentle. "But someday you'll be better again, and you'll love again. Your a tough one Jadzia, you'll make it back on your feet"

"I don't want to be strong" Jadzia admitted moving her face slightly to get it out of the wetness on his shirt, and it was true, she'd been strong so much. Overcame so much, even before she was joined, then she faced so much pain and challenges and normally she thought it made her better, but right now she wished she could be weak. "Then I will be strong for you until you want to be strong again" Ben sighed, unclasping her hair to run his fingers through it "but you will, you will want to be strong again. And when that day comes, and you love again, I'll be there too"

It wasn't perfect, she was still heartbroken and sore, still wishing Lenara would come back, still remembering the kisses and the sighs. However in Benjamins arms, being cradled like she was precious she felt almost at peace. And when Benjamin started singing like he would do for Jake she let herself be soft, let herself be sad. Cuddling further into Ben she whispered "I love you" and just before she fell asleep slouched over the sofa her head bent awkwardly into his chest she heard him say "I love you too" 


	3. dancing in the rain

It was shore leave, and for once they were on earth, Scotland to be exact. Scotty had insisted he wanted to show them to his family and Uhura and Christine hadn't minded at all, it was beautiful there, still untamed beauty and no weather control. They sat on a bench overlooking the lough laughing as Scotty tried to convince them the lough ness monster was real, pointing at branches sticking out of the water and saying "you see her?"

They all gripped their mugs full of hot chocolate (Scotty might have put some scotch in his) huddled together and laughing so hard they didn't feel the cold. Uhura was singing under her breath, Christine was taking small sips of her hot chocolate and Scotty was still trying to convince them when the first drop of rain fell. In the way of Scotland they were drenched in seconds, and as Christine tried to bundle them back to the house Uhura was laughing and tipping her head back to feel the rain. "They hardly ever have rain in san Francisco" she laughed in explanation twirling away arms outstretched.

Scotty immediately swept her into a dance as Christined watched tapping her foot, hand on her hip trying not to let them see her smile. "Come on you two!" she shouted over the rain "you'll catch a cold or something!" but before she could slip further into 'nurse mode Uhura grabbed her hand and twirled her. "I'm singing in the rain! just singing in the rain!" Uhura started singing flawlessly and tugging Christine along in their awkward three way dance, Scotty joined in in his out of tune voice "what a glorious feeling I'm happy again!"

Christine couldn't even pretend to be annoyed anymore because Uhura and Scottys duets never failed to make her laugh, so she shook her head and joined in singing and dancing, until they were shivering and laughing. Then she kissed Uhura soft and gentle, and then Scotty giggling when Scotty blushed like he always did. "We better get back" Uhura laughed noticing how Christine was shivering "come on darlings!" she said tugging them both to the bench to get their things before they raced to the house.

When Christine woke the next morning with a stuffy nose and a sore throat she placed all blame on them, although their coddling and cuddling were a just reward. 


	4. old?

"how's being old feel?" Garak says and Julian is almost annoyed at how coherent he is compared to his own pants and whimpers, he's sure if he tried to talk he'd just swear. He's pressed firm against Garaks work desk in the back room of the shop, and he's struggling to breath because Garak is being merciless in the best ways.

There are hands gripping at his hips and at his hair, mouth on his neck and shoulders biting and nipping at all the right places. He can only really try and hold on, dragging his nails down Garaks back and whimpering into the kisses he tries to press into Garaks neck. It feels like they've been at this forever, but Garak isn't even in him yet, still fingering him hard and pulling off just before he comes, it's beautiful torture.

His voice is breaking by the time Garak pushes in, it cracks meaning that all that comes out is "Ga" instead of the name he was trying to say, and then things get hazy. He's being fucked so hard Garak has to grip hard on his hips to stop him moving along the counter, and it's blissful. Garak finds his prostate no problem after so many nights, and he keeps talking, and he doesn't even know what's being said anymore really, just that he needs more, he needs to come.

He's leaving sloppy kisses on Garaks shoulders as he clings tighter to him, nails still digging firmly into shoulders, long lean legs wrapped around Garaks waist and it's too much, it's so good. He's babbling now, begging really "Min Fadlak, Min Fadlak" and that's what bends Garak to his wishes, he can't help but slip at this point, but if it makes Garak thrust somehow harder, makes him whisper dirtier, makes him finally wrap a hand around his aching dick. Well.

He's so close he can see stars behind his eyes because they are shut so tight, and he can only let out little grunts from his slack mouth, and Garak is whispering in his ear about how he loves him, how he's so beautiful, and he can't help it when he comes and he screams. His body clinging so tight to Garaks, that he can't even thrust any more. When he comes back to himself he's slumped and sated, basking in the afterglow.

"so how do you think about being 30?" Garak asks, slightly out of breath and with glazy eyes, he's still wrapped around him both of them refusing to let go even as the cool air makes them shiver, and their legs go slightly pins and needles. "It'll feel even better if you carry me to bed" he chances, looking up through his eyelashes in a way he knows Garak loves. He muffles his giggle into the shoulder in front of him when he actually does it. "Just this once, because humans place such a mantle on birthdays" Garak sighs into his ear, but he curls around him just as much when they lie down, blankets over them, nose to nose. "I love you" "I love you too darling" 


	5. domesticality

It becomes a usual sight to see Julian Bashir walking on tip toes, eyes on the ground following some patters, with his hand clasped in Garaks. People stopped questioning after the last officer who did got suddenly relocated, no one missed the subtle threat in Garaks eyes, even as he walks alongside Julian keeping his pace even.

Julian rigs the replicator in his room to serve tea so scolding that he can't even touch the cup, and when Garak wraps his hands around it he closes his eyes. It's the closest thing he can get to Cardassias heat, although he is looking into making a holosuite that has the same temperature of Cardassia.

The first time Garak see's Julian in traditional clothes from his home country he loses his breath and quickly covers it up, but Julian looks so beautiful so sophisticated. The colour was a soft gold, making his skin glow and his eyes shine, the fabric was soft as silk and it suited him so well. Maybe, he thought, his ordinary dress sense was so horrific because nothing would ever match the splendour of him in traditional clothes. That night he began researching Tunisian dress.

The first time the universal translator fails to translate a Cardassian word Julian hears for the first time what Garaks true voice sounds like, it's almost exactly like his voice when shaped into Standard, but it's got an edge to it. A bite at the back of the throat that makes it obvious he's from a desert planet. It sounds husky and dry, but smooth at the same time, and by the time he realises Garak has stopped speaking at all it's too late to play it cool.

Garak for their first anniversary makes Julian a blanket made of a soft fabric from his store, the one that Julian had spent over twenty minutes touching in silence. Seeing him gently sighing and rubbing his cheek on it was worth the hours of work. When Julian kissed him gently whilst putting it over their heads whilst straddling him on the sofa so it was a closing them off from the outside world, It was bliss.

Julian for their first anniversary tells Garak a secret, he also makes a Cardassian recipe available on his replicator but the secret is the real gift. He gives him options; childhood, academy or a confidential mission. Garak could obtain any of these with twenty minutes at his computer and a glass of Kanar but it's the trust behind the act that matters. Childhood Garak picks, eyes softer than anyone would think they could be. So he told him about Kukulaka about the first time he stitched him up, alone on his bedroom floor with a stolen neddle and thread, how he jabbed his finger so hard he has a scar. How his teddy was the only thing that made him brave during the treatment. 


	6. family dinner night

Ziyal watches over her glass as Garak attempts to explain a point to Julian, Jadzia is watching with interest whilst holding the knife she had taken from Kira two minutes into the dinner. She ponders if she should take Kiras fork too when Garak turns his conversation to her, but no Julian kicked him under the table as a reminder to be polite.

She wonders if anyone notices how childlike they are being, if they notice that she is watching them like a show. Jadzia is teasing Julian now, and he is blushing so Garak stays quiet and Kira joins in. Kira is smiling so wide she can see her teeth, she loves it when she smiles like that.

The food is okay, not as good as Jakes dads, but good. She gets caught up in thinking of the illustrations she is doing for Jakes new piece, so she misses whatever Kira says to get some pudding thrown at her. Within seconds the room devolves into madness, food is being flung everywhere and she joins in laughing. It feels good to be so carefree, Jadzia gets a face full of Julians dinner, and Julian in return gets covered in Kiras drink.

Even Garak is joining in, smiling as close to his real smile she's ever seen in front of anyone other than her or Julian. She sneaks a sip of Garaks Kanar whilst he is busy ducking a bread roll thrown at him, it's horrible, and she can't help but make a small "ugh" noise as she sticks out her tongue. She only realises her mistake when she notices how all the adults are smiling at her, holding up her arms she tries to run to the door but just as it opens she gets hit by some pudding. She keeps running wondering if they'll chase her, or if she can get some ice water from the closest replicator.

When she hears footfalls behind her she smiles and only runs harder, Julian is the unfortunate soul who caught up to her first, his clothes are sticking to him and his hair is soaking. He's smiling however, and holds up his finger to his mouth before throwing the jug that came with the water over the other three and laughing in glee when Garaks hair falls out of place. "We better run" he laughs at her and together they run off holding hands, looks like it's team games tonight. 


End file.
